ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Papaya Island
A place on Earth, located east of the Southern Continent and west of the Tropical Islands. It is the location of the World Martial Arts Tournament. This island is named after the tropical fruit, the papaya. You may battle here. * Luciela * Umbras * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Fight to 1 HP Luciela * Health: 8,470.3/41,000 * Strength: 55 Melee Damage Energy Damage Stacks of Teaze * Speed: 21 36 * Stamina: 404/500 more * Blast Gauge: 1 * Equipment: N/A * Effects: Healing Transformation 15% HP by transforming, Used., Frost Demon More Energy Damage. * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Death Beam * Signature: N/A * Signature Transformation: Evil Claw Active * Racial Transformation: Second Form Active Umbras * Health: 11,635.46/41,000 * Strength: 3464 * Speed: 1848 * Stamina: 372/500 * Blast Gauge: 5 (Max) * Equipment: N/A * Effects: Stone Spit * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Phantom Fist * Signature: Power of PleasureTransformationActive Fight to 1HP Turn order: Umbras, Luciela *Umbras punches Luciela 5 times, before kick flipping her, grabbing her tail, kicking her another 2 times, and tossing her away(8Puches/kicks) (2 Hit: 680) *Luciela stops herself from flying after being tossed, followed by angrily throwing out 8 ki blasts at Umbras and then readying herself for another assault. Luciela regains 20 fatigue. More Ki damage because of Frost Demon Full Breed Bonus (5 Hit: 1,400) *Umbras activated his demon warrior transformation, then charged Luciela again, leaping from the smoke of her last assault to strike her 8 times. (4 Hit: 2,560.) *Luciela is thrown away again, rolling on the ground before getting up, she then stares at Umbras for a while, grins and then suddenly her giant claw presents itself in a shower of frostflame, she then leaps at Umbras and strikes him in the face with it and then slaps him while continously forcing him back 9 times. Evil Claw, Punch/Kick 9 times. (5 Hit: 1,300. Evil Claw activates at the end so attack are unaffected.) *Umbras blocks Luciela's last strike, holding the gauntlet back with a hand. He kicks out at the demon girl 9 times, then throws her again.( 1 punch, 9 kicks) (8 Hit: 5,120) *Luciela is injured heavily by that assault and gets up, looking at Umbras with a pissed off look before saying "I've had enough!" and following this she jumps right at him, clawing him in the face with her giant claw once and following up with a tail smack in his face, and then rapid clawing at his face. She hit him in the face a total of 7 times and followed with throwing a Ki Ball/Wave at his face. (1 Punch Hit: 260) *Umbras slips under the ki blast, the single scratch to his face healing as he punched Luciela in the gut 8 times before grabbing her, kicking her into the air, and releasing a wave of physical force strong enough to toss her back a few feet.(10 punches/kicks) (5 Hit: 3,200) *"How-" Luciela was about to say something before getting punched in the gut and thrown away, she then gets up and transforms into her second form, gaining an aura of frost flame around her for cosmetic effect and her horns becoming more horn-like, aside from this, she became much stronger. She then darts up to Umbras and smacks him in the face a total of 8 times with her giant frostflame gauntlet before moving back slightly. (2 Hit: 1,872) *Umbras manages to dodge the majority of the strikes, and smirks as Luciela backs away. "What, are you afraid, princess?" He then disappears, reappears behind her, tosses her into the air, and kicks at her 5 times, the fifth a backflip kick that sends her flying. "Well, you probably have good reason to fear..." He says, smirking. (1 Hit: 640) *Luciela stops herself in mid flight and charges back towards Umbras, and attempts to claw him in the face several times again. (8 Punches) (1 Hit: 936) *Umbras skids back from the force of her strike."Hmm. Not bad. Guess its time to get serious..." He says, as he activates the power of pleasure, and punches Luciela 5 times. (4 Hit: 2,560. 1 Teaze. Not Exploded.) *Luciela gets angry after the fact that she can't successfully hit him, and resorts to wildly slashing at him with her claws. (9 punches.) (2 Hit: 1,440) *Umbras smirked." Oh, come on now. This is just getting sad..." He said as he slipped under the last of her strikes, and barraged Luciela with 10 punches. (9 Hit: 5,760. 5 Teaze. 2 Explode: 110.) *Luciela returned to her fit of rage and activated Pump Up, increasing her stats by 15% before she then charged at him and began to try to beat his face in with her claw. (7 punches and Pump Up activated.) (2 Hit: 1541.54) *Umbras responded with 10 punches of his own. (6 Hit: 3,840. 3 Teaze. 3 Exploded: 161.7) *Luciela was knocked back but while being knocked back she responded by throwing 10 ki blasts at him. (5 Hit: 4,340) *Umbras sends a wave of teaze to slow her down (Stone Spit), before striking Luciela 6 times (1,920 damage). *Luciela responded with clawing at Umbras after she was hit, hitting him a total of 9 times with her claw. (9 Punches, 5 hit, 3,100 damage) *Umbras strikes back with 9 punches of his own (8 hit, 5,120 damage). *Luciela uses Pump Up before charging at Umbras and hitting him the face, dramatically spinning around only to unleash a wave of frost flame in his face and then claw him repeatedly 7 times. (Pump up and 9 punches, 7 hit, 4,970 damage) *Umbras sent waves of Teaze at Luciela, their wings sharpened to slash her as they flew by. (9 Punches, 6 hit, no Teaze Inflicted, 4 Teaze Exploded, 4,088 damage) *Suddenly Luciela appears behind Umbras, grabs his head and crashes him into the ground, followed by rapidly delivering punches at his back with her giant clawed gauntlet. (10 punches, 7 hit, 5,005 damage). *Umbras let the last of Luciela's strikes float straight through his body, as he stood up and phased through her. He then proceeded to elbow her in the back, throw her ahead of him, and then juggle her with a combo of 8 punches(9 total, 8 hit, 2 Teaze activated, 5,120 damage). *